1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device having an extractable hard disc module.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is the core which serves all the computers in a network system and has the functions of providing network users with discs, printing services, and so forth. Meanwhile, the server allows the users to share the resources in the network. The basic framework of the server is approximately the same as that of an ordinary personal computer and includes a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and input/output (I/O) equipment, which are connected by a bus inside. Through north bridge chips, the CPU and the memory are connected, and through south bridge chips, the I/O equipment is connected. Based on the structure of a chassis, the development of the server may be roughly divided into three phases: the early tower chassis, the rack mountable chassis characterized by the concentration property, and the blade server characterized by high-density calculation.
The rack mountable server is given as an example here. The rack mountable server is a server which has appearance of standard design and is used together with the chassis. In other words, the rack mountable server is a tower server having an improved framework, and its purpose is to reduce the space occupied in the server as much as possible. Many specialized network equipment adopts the rack mountable structure, which is mostly flat type, like drawers. The aforesaid network equipment includes, for example, exchangers, routers, hardware firewalls, etc. The width of the rack mountable server is 19 inches, and the height of the rack mountable server is measured by the unit U (1U=1.75 inches=44.45 millimeters). In general, the server has 1U, 2U, 3U, 4U, 5U, and 7U types.
The size of the chassis is also regulated by industrial standards, generally from 22U to 42U. Detachable sliding trays may be configured in the chassis based on the height (U) of the chassis. The user may flexibly adjust the height of the chassis according to the height of the server for storing network equipment, such as servers, hubs, disc array cabinets, and so forth. After the server is placed, all the I/O wires thereof may be led out from the rear of the chassis and organized in the wire trenches of the chassis (all the interfaces of the rack mountable server are also located at the rear). Number labels are commonly used to facilitate management of the wires.
In most cases, the hard disc module, the motherboard module, the power connection interface, and the data transmission interface in the rack mountable server are not located at the same side of the chassis. Therefore, the user cannot extract the hard disc module and the motherboard module from the same side of the chassis, nor can the user plug or unplug the power cords or data transmission cables from the same side of the chassis, which causes inconvenience to the user.